Firewhiskey Kisses
by Lady of Parchment and Ink
Summary: Just a fluffy little SiriusxHermione one-shot I had running around in my head! AU, a little OOC. Please read and review!


**Hello lovelies! This is a quick little one shot that I had an idea for running around in my head, and I just had to get it written out. Let it be known that I do not in any way hate Ron, but unfortunately he had to be the bad guy in this scenario.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's related characters, ideas, or plotlines.**

Ronald Weasley was not known to be an exceptionally clever man. It was, in fact, always "the tone of surprise", when he managed to do something noteworthy at all. Today was, unfortunately for him, not one of those days where he would do something extraordinary and pleasing. In fact, today was the day where he would be discovered doing something terribly wrong indeed.

It was a very well known fact, that Ron was not overly enchanted (to put it politely), with any witch or wizard with ties to Slytherin house. So, imagine Hermione Granger's surprise, when she came home to the flat she shared with Ron, her fiancée, after a terribly grueling shift at her job at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, only to find said fiancée engrossed deep in a snogging session with none other than Pansy Parkinson.

The bushy haired witch could barely contain herself. She looked around for something, anything, that she could throw at the offending pair on _her sofa_ , before remembering that she was, in fact, a very accomplished witch. With a vindictive stinging hex strategically shot directly at Pansy's face, and an immobilizing charm placed on Ron before he even knew what was happening, Hermione Granger proceeded to throw one of the most epic tantrums the sleepy village of Godric's Hollow had ever seen. Pansy, not wanting to get caught amid a lover's quarrel, Apparated away, leaving Ron to face the brunt of his poor choices on his own. Hermione screamed, oh how she screamed at him. She threw her ring at him, she called him names; Hermione called him every horrible name she could think of until her voice went hoarse and she could shout no more. This is when she started crying. Tears fell at a rate which Ron had never seen before, and he was appalled at himself. Unfortunately, as he was still immobile, he was unable to go to her and apologize, but even if he had been able to move, Hermione most likely would have hexed him six ways to Sunday if he even attempted to approach her. She cried until she had no tears left, and when she was done, she simply Apparated away, without so much as a goodbye to her former fiancée.

To say that Sirius Black was surprised when he saw the twenty-one-year-old female witch of the Golden Trio drowning her sorrows in the Hog's Head Pub would be an understatement. He was even more surprised when she stood – seeming quite unstable on her feet – and waved him over, as though they were the best friends in the entire world. As he approached the bushy-haired witch, his surprise became paramount at the number of empty Firewhiskey bottles littering the counter in front of her. She slurred a greeting, before motioning to Aberforth, the bartender, for another drink. Once the shock wore off, Sirius found himself quite amused at the situation that had presented itself to him. He examined the witch in front of him carefully, his eyes raking over her dainty facial features, down to the curve of her chest and the swell of her arse in her jeans and he grinned predatorially. And then his smile vanished, as soon as it had appeared. What was he thinking! This was _Hermione Granger_ , for crying out loud. She wasn't just some girl you took home from the pub, she was better than that, she was also his godson's best friend and engaged to the Weasley boy. _Shame on you_ , Sirius thought to himself, but he couldn't help but sneak one more peek at the intoxicated woman in front of him before turning away. If he was going to resist tonight, he would need some reinforcement.

As Sirius was motioning to Aberforth to bring him a Firewhiskey, Hermione was not-so-subtly checking him out as well. She'd always thought he was handsome, even when she was thirteen years old and incredibly awkward and he was on the run from the law. Thinking about girlhood crushes eventually led her to thoughts about Ron, and that led to the inevitable tears that had been threatening since she left her flat that afternoon. Sirius was shocked yet again when he saw the tears streaming silently down Hermione's face. Demanding she tell him whatever was the matter, she softly began to tell him was she had come home to that afternoon. Sirius was furious. He couldn't believe the nerve of that Weasley boy! _If Hermione was mine, I would treat her right!_ He thought angrily. _She doesn't deserve that, not at all!_ Sirius then resolved to get Hermione well and truly wasted. She had had an atrocious day, and Sirius knew, from his own personal experience, that there was nothing that copious amounts of alcohol couldn't help you to forget.

And that was how their weekly ritual of drinking at the Hog's Head was started.

About eight months after that fateful first night, Hermione and Sirius were sitting at the bar, completely knackered once again. They were laughing boisterously at a joke Sirius had just told, and Hermione had her head thrown back in mirth, her curls bouncing happily around her head like a frizzy halo. Suddenly, Sirius was very, well, serious, his stormy grey eyes locked onto her chocolatey brown ones. Without any warning whatsoever, he leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss right on Hermione's shocked lips. Pulling back sharply, Hermione pulled back, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. She suddenly felt very sober, and very exposed. Standing abruptly, she raced out of the pub, and vanished into the night. Sirius sat there for a moment longer, taking in what had just happened, before tossing several Galleons on the counter to settle their balance and raced out of the pub after Hermione.

He found her standing in the street, her face looking skyward, her eyes closed as the first snowflakes of the season drifted down from the clouds. He approached her quietly, and when he was approximately a foot in front of her, he spoke.

"Hermione Granger, I think I might be falling in love with you." He announced, his voice low and gravelly with emotion. Hermione opened her eyes and stared at him a moment, before closing the distance between them and covering his lips with her own. He kissed her back fiercely for a few moments before she pulled away, resting her forehead on his.

"Sirius Black, I think I might be falling in love with you too."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! It's just a silly, fluffy little one shot I had running around in my head, and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts, whether you loved it or hated it! As well, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading!**

 **xo**

 **T**


End file.
